


I'm Sorry. It's What Now?

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, M/M, Monster of the Week, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Wincest Writing Challenge: (August - Monsters and Creatures) | @sweet-sammy-kisses vs. @storyspinner70Prompt: BigfootRating: Mature | Wordcount: 552 |Tags/Warnings: #wincestwritingchallenge, #wincest, #motw, #sort of





	I'm Sorry. It's What Now?

Written for the August 2018 Wincest Writing Challenge

 

**I'm Sorry. It's What Now?**

“No.”

“I haven’t said anything yet. You don’t get to say no until I say something!”

“I see that site you’re on, and no.” Dean opened his mouth but Sam stopped him. “Whatever it is, no, Dean.”

“It’s legit this time.”

“Then why is it the _World Weekly News_?”

“You trust me don’t you Sammy?”

“Nope.”

“You’re hurting me here, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam, and what could possibly be legit and be in that….rag?”

“I love this magazine.”

“It’s the Casa Erotica of news, of course you do.”

“Entertaining and educational, you mean?”

“Salacious and vapid, I mean.”

“You wound me. Deeply.” Dean clutched his chest. “Breaking out the college words just to break my heart.” Dean pitched off the chair dramatically.

Sam just stepped over him and plopped down in the seat, kicking Dean’s legs out of the way. “So what is this you’re on and on about anyway?”

Sam twisted around. “The Monkey Man from Mars?” He asked, pointing.

“No, Sam. Why would I be talking about a monkey man?” Dean stood up and glared. “Halfway down the page.”

“Bigfoot? What is wrong with you, De-”

“Read the article, numbnuts.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Black dog? Werewolf?”

“Not sure. It uses voices like a leshy or a wendigo. And while the leshy could definitely look like a yeti, they’re not usually evil.”

“Yeah, but usually is not always.” Sam hmmed and headed to google. “Let’s hope for a werewolf or black dog. If it is a leshy, how do we hunt something that can be as small as a blade of grass or as big as a tree?”

“Well, the vine beard should tip us off.”

“They don’t have that in their shifted form.”

“Great. So we stake it out and see what we see.”

Sam looked up from the computer. “I hate hunts like this.”

“I know, Sammy.”

**

“Holy shit it _was_ a bigfoot. An actual, honest to god bigfoot.”

“A sentient, english speaking yeti who was just “lonely and looking for friends”.”

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala, dumbfounded.

“I don’t exactly know what to do here, Sammy.”

“I mean, we explained what he was doing wrong and he seems super nice, so…”

“Aren’t Garth and his people near here?”

“Well, yeah, they’re about a half an hour away. You think they’d friend…” Sam’s voice trailed off.

“Joshua?”

“Dean, he has a name. I just don’t…We came looking for a monster and found a lonely bigfoot with a _name_.”

Dean pulled out his phone. “We’ve been to hell, man. You had no soul and I was Death for a day. This really shouldn’t shock us as much as it has.”

“Remember Harry and the Hendersons? We snuck into the dollar theater one night when dad was hunting.”

Dean stopped dialing. “Dammit Sam, I hadn’t even thought of that until now.”

“You think they knew?”

“If they didn’t, that was a hell of a coincidence.” Dean held up his hand when someone picked up on the other end. “Garth? Hey man, it’s Dean. Doing great. Well, yeah, it’s sort of hunt related. What do you think about a new family member?”

Dean listened for a moment. “He’s sort of wolf like, sure.”

Sam laughed as he heard Garth’s exasperation over the phone.

"I mean, what do you think about bigfoot?”


End file.
